Sentomaru/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Sentomaru. One Piece: Pirate Warriors *"I am Sentomaru, and my guard is the strongest in the world!" *"It's about time! Let's do this!" *"This is Sentomaru. Arrived at mission starting point. *"With this attack... I'm sweeping all of you up!" *"I have the tightest guard in the world. Try and attack me." *"You can't defy the government and expect to survive." *"All the strength in the world couldn't break my guard." *"Boy, have I been waiting for this moment." *"Wha...?! Get out of my way!" *"Ugh... What am I gonna say in my report?" *"That bastard... How could you break my guard...?" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"The enemy is going all out! I've got be ready to do the same." *"I'm going too!" *"I'll help. Let's hurry up and get this over with." *"Looking good. Nothing to worry about here." *"Looking good. I'll get this taken care of quick." *"Um, just so you know. I don't have abilities!" *"I didn't think you would chase me this far. I guess I underestimated you." *"I didn't think I would fight any hard battles in a place like this...!" *"I have the strongest guard in the world... Thus, my mouth is also guarded... Go on, Pacifista." *"Now you'll learn how strong my Haki attacks are firsthand!" *"Now I'll show you that I do more than just guard!" *"It seems we've taken control... Geeze, these guys are low." *"The enemy is going all out! I've got to be ready to do the same." *"We need to control the Marines. What, you're not satisfied unless you do it yourself?" *"Man, the Seven Warlords of the Sea sure are strong... But that doesn't mean I trust pirates." *"You think you can go against the Government and live to tell about it? I'll make this quick." *"Our opponent is Uncle Kizaru's. No one will fight him." *"Unbelievable... Facing off even though you're weak." *"What are you trying to pull? What are the bosses thinking!?" *"No time for thanks! Let's hurry up and do this...!" *"It seems we've taken control... Geeze, these guys are slow." *"Well, now... How do I report this?" *"Okay, moving forward with the plan." *"Your luck ran out when you met me." *"You won't break my guard!" *"The outcome isn't clear yet. We're going in as backup." *"Looking good. I'll get this taken care of quick." *"But not enough to tempt me into showing my true power." *"Well now... How do I report this?" *"I will hold this ground. Resisting us is futile." *"I don't care how strong you are, you can't break my guard." *"No time for thanks! Let's hurry up and do this...!" *"I won't be defeated by scum like you." *"Sloppy, every last one of you." *"This man was the strongest in the Marines. Against him, normal men don't stand a chance, I imagine." *"Impressive! Looks like I have to face you." *"...Geez, you're late." *"Powers don't mean anything against my defenses!" *"This is gonna be a pain if he doesn't stop." *"Even with the “Straw Hat Pirates” power you couldn't break my guard." *"Um, just so you know. I don't have abilities!" *"The enemy is going all out! I've got to be ready to do the same." *"Hey... What's going on?" *"I will hold this ground. Resisting us is futile." *"What kind of man...can break my guard..." Category:Quotes